The World Aginst Us
by Lovez Desire
Summary: And here is when homophobia stays little and labels kill you'. My Delena version of the Mexican movie, AmarTeDuele. Enjoy ;) . A Selena/Demi story. Delena Demena Semi Gomato,Malex,as you prefer to call it ;)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

A normal sonny day with a yellow sky is what god always had for Mary,always the same routine,always the same yells,always the same shit.

She was cleaning the last table left before she could close the cafeteria to go out and get some food.

Throwing the towel in the air,waiting for it to fall into the table,pull,push,swipe and pull. A choreography that she has learned from the past three years.

_"Hurry up Santiago,we're Starving_" Shouted Vanessa from outside the glass walls.

There she was,tapping on the glass with the rest of her gang behind her best friend.

Mary smiled at the sight of her best friend and threw her apron to the sink.

She let her hair free from its tail and with a soft movement grabbed her black and blue Carve Stik 39,her fingers grazing the perfectly elaborated 'M' she drew by herself at the middle of it when she got it with her first cash she won at her first day working.

Of course that piece of wood was one of the most important things in her life,it was the first object she had bought by herself,with her own money that she had won with her sweat and blood.

_"Lets go losers" _she yelled at her back passing by her gang as fast as her foot had pushed her . . .

_Mean While . . . _

_"Go bitch,do it!" _Catherine laughed out at the back of the car.

Shane smirked with a determined look on his face and speed off,the wheels of his Ford F-150 passing by a pound so fast that the water splashed high soaking a couple that might be in their thirties.

_"WOAAAAAAH!" _Mitchie looked up the rear-view mirror and to her best friend. Her gaze of disappointment didn't have any effect in the blonde who was too busy dipping her tongue into her boyfriend's throat.

She sighed and shook her head.

_"Why the mad face?"_ Shane asked taking her hand that was resting by the side of her thigh

_"I don't have another one"_ she bitted. Getting frustrated at her impossibility of get the heck away from there . . .

_With Mary ..._

_"Oh come on Mary! Slow down dude!"_ Yelled Taylor from her back. She laughed and looked next to her

_"At three we change yeah Maxy?"_ She smiled at her little brother,who nodded and gave another push to his skateboard with his foot.

_"One" _Her foot pushing at the ground

_"Two" _her toe lifting up

"Three!" She smiled and moved her feet to the left while she watched her brother moving tho the right.

She laughed and with two more pushes she stopped hitting at the tail. The wood hitting her fingers again.

_"Well done buddy"_ she ruffled her brother's hair before pulling him into a half hug. Max was still learning to skate properly

Her brother was everything for her,Max was 12 years old but had a mind of a gentle boy of 16.

_"Gee, thanks for waiting on us Santiago" _Vanessa smacked her arm playfully taking her side.

This moments,in where she would be with her gang;Vanessa,Jade,Emily,Bridgit,Taylor,Beck,Zac and Zayn were the moments that worth the shitty work days.

_Mary's POV _

_"Lets go to McDonalds can we Mary?" _Maxy asked me pulling on my long sleeved shirt

_"Of course buddy,guys we're going to McDonalds,wanna come?" _

_"Oh my god yes,whatever that is food,I'm starving!_" Taylor whined and I rolled my eyes. Always the dramatic.

_"Come on Maxy"_ I told my brother as I put my arm around his neck over his back.

I watched as Max pulled his chair out to take a seat but I didn't notice he was going to hit someone in the process by accident,other way I would have warned him. And as soon as I saw the boy's expression I really wish I had.

_"What's your fucking problem?" _

_"I am so sorry I wasn't looking"_ Max looked scared and this feeling got the best of me. Walking to them I pulled on my little brother's shoulder and pulled him away

_"Chill dude,he didn't have the intention,he's sorry"_

_"Fuck Off asshole. That bitch can defend for himself"_ I was used to be called asshole by my friends and even some strangers but I couldn't stand the idea of someone insulting my brother.

_"Get a fucking grip dick,stop it before I have to kick your balls off you"_ and with that Taylor,Beck,Zac and Zayn approached me getting defensive positions.

He stayed silent and glared at my boys before storming away.

After the small awkward scene,the dinner went pretty cool. I love this guys so much,I don't know what I would do without them.

As I put my last potato in my mouth we all stood up from put chairs not having really an exact destiny.

_"Mary,can we go to Game Rush?"_ My little brother asked while he was playing thumb war with Zac

_"Sure,are you buying something?" _

_"I want to buy Halo 4. I've just finished Combat Evolve"_

_"Awh man not again!"_ Zac whined when Max won the war and I laughed

_"Get over it Zachary" _I teased and he stuck out his tongue at me

_"Okay buddy. I have to go to Mixup,I'll leave you money if you promise that you'll buy a game that you know I'd like so we can play together and with this idiots,okay?" _

_"Okay!"_ He jumped in excitement holding out his hand to take the money.

Taylor,Beck,Emily,Zayn and Zac went with Max to Game Rush while Vanessa,Jade, Bridgit and me went to Mixup. I really want to buy The Hunger Games.

After passing by H&M I started to listen to Mixup's music blasting from inside the glass walls. Vanessa,Jade and Emily entered first since I always stop to read the posters pasted on the big glass

I looked up to a Taylor Swift poster when I noticed there was someone on the their side of the glass. I looked up and I felt my breath getting heavier.

_"Wow" _

* * *

_Mitchie's POV_

_"That one is perfect. You have to look good for Shane,so he can finally make the move on you if you know what I mean_" Catherine told me hanging a short blue short in front of me.

_"It's too slutty and I don't want to impress him"_ I grabbed a denim jacket that caught my attention and saw that it had black leather sleeves with a few stouts over the shoulder.

_"Why don't you like him? Every girl dies for his attention and you that have the opportunity don't take it when it's in front of you."_

_"I have already told you,when I finally do it I want it to be with love"_I put the jacket over my arm and took a white blouse that read DEFY in red letters with a Mickey at the top showing the middle finger covering his eyes.

_"That's pure shit"_ she laughed

_"Have you seen his ass?"_ She asked after I didn't answered her

_"Yeah"_ I smirked. He does had a nice ass

_"So?" _

_"Whatever Catherine come on"_ I pulled at her arm with the two pieces of clothes in my other hand.

_"Good afternoon"_

_"Good afternoon lady,found what you were searching for?" _

_"Yes thank you"_

_"That'll be thirty dollars please_" I pulled out my credit card and handed it to her. She made a few movements with it on the casher and handed me a ticket which I signed and gave back to her.

_"Thank you for your buy,good afternoon"_

_"Thank you,you too" _

_"Come on I want to buy a CD"_ I told my best friend as we were walking out of the shop

_"I seriously can't find a reason for you to not like Shane"_

_"Get over it Cat,he's just not my type"_

_"Whatever,you're insane" _we walked inside Mixup and I went over to New Releases. I took out a Forever The Sickest Kids album,I've never heard of them but the cover was cool. It was a green brown cover with a girl and a boy toons,the girl climbing down her window and the boy waiting for her down, a brown tree at the right with the name of the band in black letters and white as shadow. I turned it to see the songs and noticed a shadow on the other side of the glass wall.

I locked eyes with a beautiful brunette who was looking straight to me. After what seemed a minute or so I smiled softly and she smiled to me almost immediately.

_"Look Mitchie!"_ Catherine yelled and I turned and walked to her.

I looked back at the girl and she was still looking at me from outside. Her look telling me she likes me and I couldn't help but feel my ego increase.

_"Look what I found"_ Cat told me holding up The Hunger Games

_"Oh cool,are you buying it?" _

_"Yep" _

_"Okay"_ She walked away towards the artists shirts. I looked back at the glass and she wasn't there anymore. I don't know why I felt disappointment...she's definitely someone to enjoy looking at,she was really beautiful.

I decided on grabbing a copy of The Hunger Games since me and my older sister like it so much too.

As I was about to grab it my hand rubbed with someone else's and as I looked up ready to apologise my breath stuck in my throat.

_"I-I am so sorry"_ I said but couldn't have the strength to move my hand away.

_"It's okay,I'm sorry"_ she smiled and I felt myself blushing a little. I got really nervous and ran away.

I paid for the movie and Catherine was already waiting for me outside.

_"What did you buy?"_ She asked me looking at my plastic bag

_"The same as you,Dallas and me really love this movie"_ she nodded and we walked upstairs

_"Lets go to Pull & Bear,please?"_ She asked in a baby voice and I laughed with a roll of my eyes.

We were walking to P&B when I turned my head,to see if I could see anywhere that girl again. What I wasn't expecting is that she was right behind us,following us.

_"Dude don't look,but there's someone following us_" I laughed at Catherine as she immediately turned to look back

_"The girl with the skateboard?_" She whispered and I nodded

_"Bitch you've totally flirted!"_

_"Shut up stupid!" _

_"Lets see if it's true that what matters are the insides" _she said walking back to her

_"Cat! You idiot stop!" _I pulled her and pushed her towards the opened glass door for people to enter freely.

_"You're so stupid"_

_"What? She looks cute_" I laughed and spotted a pastel pink shirt hanging over a shelf.

I went over to the sweatshirts section and Cat tapped my shoulder

_"She's there,dude she's there,she's there"_ she wiggled her eyebrows at me and pushed me inside a dressing room all while laughing.

I closed the door behind us and continued laughing

_"I bet you don't kiss her"_

_"One thousand?"_ She nodded with a smirk

_"On the cheek_" I half said half asked with a hint of sarcasm

_"Yeah right,lips bitch"_

_"Daaamn" _I mumbled with my hands covering my face

_"Lets see if she's still there" _Catherine said opening the door and looked over to where she previously was

_"She's there you slut"_

_"Okay" _I breathed in and walked to her. This will be easy,of course in not into girls but she likes me so,yeah,this is going to be fun.

We locked eyes for the third time that day and I smiled at her

_"Hey" . . . _

_Leave your opinions please. _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

_"I bet you don't kiss her"_

_"One thousand?" She nodded with a smirk_

_"On the cheek" I half said half asked with a hint of sarcasm_

_"Yeah right, lips bitch"_

_"Daaamn" I mumbled with my hands covering my face_

_"Lets see if she's still there" Catherine said opening the door and looked over to where she previously was_

_"She's there you slut"_

_"Okay" I breathed in and walked to her. This will be easy, of course in not into girls but she likes me so, yeah, this is going to be fun. _

_We locked eyes for the third time that day and I smiled at her_

_"Hey"_

* * *

"Hey" she smiled back and I looked down to her lips. I licked mine and felt my nerves get the best out of me.

I quickly pecked her soft and beautiful lips before running back to Ashley but before I could I felt her hand grabbing my arm and pulled me to her . . .

_No one's POV_

The hand of the slightly taller brunette scraping softly the back of the reason of her drooling neck. Their lips touching gently for the second time that day. Her eyes closed at the feeling of soft skin pressing against her most sensitive. What was that tingle?

Had she known she would end kissing a girl at the mall, she would have prepared herself mentally. Why was she feeling lightweight? She was just another victim of her beauty. Nothing else.

Her gentle moves seemed to take forever, however just a few seconds later, the rich girl's arm was pulled by her best friend hand making her pull away and run out of the shop . . .

Mitchie and her best friend ran into the hall and towards the nowhere, getting away of the girl is the only thing that they really wanted, at least that was what Ashley thought.  
Mitchie looked back, her eyes widened at the image of the girl following them

_"No shit"_ Ashley laughed when Mitchie had waved at the brunette. She didn't know why she did it, maybe just to be gentle, yeah that's it.

_"That's the bitch who wanted to punch me"_ said Shane.

Mitchie's eyes grew wide when she saw Shane's guards approaching the girl she'd met not even an hour ago and took her by her arms

_"I was just defending my little brother from your stupid ego"_ the girl bitted glaring at Shane who kicked her stomach with the tip of his knee as soon as the words came out from her mouth

_"Leave her alone Shane, she didn't do anything_" said Mitchie looking sadly at the helpless girl between the two tall and fat penguins.

As soon as Shane's attention turned to Mitchie, the thin tall girl hit the left guard stomach with her elbow and quickly kicked the right one's too, storming away with her skateboard in her hands.

_"Holly shit"_ Shane mumbled burring his hands in his own grassy hair . . .

Mary's POV

_"You shouldn't get in trouble with rich people Santiago_" we walked out the mall and started walking home. My stomach was still hurting for the kick that dude gave me.

_"I didn't intend to! But he messed with Max. You know how I hate when they mess with Max" _

Vanessa put a hand over my shoulder in comfort.

_"Well I do hope we never see them again"_ Vanessa said as she extended her hand a little and shouted for a taxi. A black Lamborghini Luxury passing by us before the taxi arrived.

_Mitchie's POV _

_"Why did you defend her?"_ asked Ashley turning her attention to me.

_"Why not?"_ I was asking myself the same since we got out of the mall. Why did I defend her?I don't care for someone I don't know,I can't care.

_"Well...Shane"_ I rolled my eyes. His ego full of trash makes me sick. Maybe that's another reason why I defended her

_"Shane's an ass"_ she stayed silent before bursting out in laughter.

I turned sideways and out of the window. The air hitting my face in a peaceful way as I remembered her face.

Maybe it was her vulnerable and soft look which made me want to punch Shane in the face for doing such a thing to her ... maybe I am just losing my fucking mind . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

_No one's POV_

The ring sounded and kids started to run out of classrooms. A few eight hours in the same spot,between four walls were just exhausting. Her mind started to wander on how her elementary high school used to be. Where there were just one rich full self girl peer classroom and not five families peer block.

Disney Movies,hide and seek,drawing disney characters on the her bedroom walls. She remembered it all. When society didn't compare social labels that much. When people was people and not rich and poor persons.

"MARY!" The boy jumped over her and wrapped his arms around her sister.

"Maxie!" It was always a relaxing thing seeing her little brother after a long work day. Mary couldn't find a way to continue with her life if she ever loses Max;he is her life.

"Mary,can you buy me a popsicle?" Max asked as Mary pulled his hands off her neck and patted him on the head. She took her hand and walked to their house.

"Sure thing buddy. Let's go" her arm went around her young brother when suddenly a light goes off in her head

"If only I could be like thin with her" . . .

* * *

_Mary's POV_

"MAX! SPAGHETTI OR RICE?"

"SPAGHETTI PLEASE!" I serve a spoon of spaghetti next the enchiladas and put the dish over the table

"IT'S READY MAX!"

"JUST A SECOND!" I take the chicken off the pan and place it in my own dish. The noodles are slipping off the spoon and into the dish when Max enters the kitchen

"Yuum it smells delicious!" He moans and pulls his chair out.

"Of course,I mean duh? I cooked" I quirk my eyebrow in effect and he mocks me playfully.

"They didn't make it again" he whispers. His fork playing with the whitey yellow noodles.

"No Maxy,they didn't" silence reigns the kitchen as I serve a glass of water for each other.

I'm not surprised or worried anymore. It's been almost two weeks since Max and me eat alone at home and it's becoming normal. I understand we need money to survive,and to get it we have to work. But having a family meal once a week had never done wrong to someone . . .

* * *

_Mitchie's POV_

"Movie time!" I yell hanging the think box in my right hand and the bowl of popcorn in the other. As I walk to the front of the chairs I spot beer bottles and cigarette boxes.

"Gee girls,I thought we were just going to have a little healthy fun" I shake my head as I place the bowl on my chair. It's not like they're going to want some with the druggy equipment they have.

"Oh we are going to have fun! So much fun!" Cat says slightly tripping over her own words. Great,she's already gone.

I walk until the DVD player and put on the movie. As I walk back I spot Dallas drinking the heck out of the beer bottle. Sometimes I ask myself who can Dallas possibly be older than me with all those attitudes . . .

_No one's POV_

It's not even an hour after the movie started when the three girls got bored and took advantage of the sunny day.

"Just be careful with the TV. Dallas,you know we'll be fucked up if we wet it" points out the brunette as her older sister and best friend splash water into each other bodies

"Yeah yeah. Come on now Torres!"

"No,I'm okay. I'm not even in my bikini" it was pretty amusing how her best friend and my mind younger sister could change into their bikinis that fast. She just went for another bowl of popcorn when they were already looking like they've just got out of the shower.

"Oh don't be a brat" Mitchie quirks her eyebrow and her older sister mocks her quirking her eyebrow too.

"I'm not the one who's a brat in here" Mitchie smirks and takes a sip of her Grand Douglas

"Did you just said I'm a brat?"

"Possibly. I'm not saying anything to confirm or deny this story" Mitchie sings out. She turns on her heels and takes the remote control from the small white table. Never had she imagined to be dropping water as she turns the tv off.

"You bitch!" Mitchie yells playfully as she returns her sister the favour,and let's her vodka bottle empty over her body.

Dallas yelps and runs with her younger sister following closer behind.

A rich girl's life. No problems at all . . . right?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

_No one's POV_

_-This has no relation with what I asked you to do, Mitchell-._ The brunette rolls her eyes and turns to look at her teacher

_-Well, no. But what is more puerile? This, or a bunch of boys masturbating over naked women magazines?-._ She points at her work full of black and white pictures of poor people and coloured ones of people who doesn't seem to have a trouble in life. Laughs were heard all over the room but fade away as the girl in charge glares at all of them

_- You can sit down, Mitchell-._ She giggles inside and nods, walking straight to her desk

_-Cool Torres-._ Catherine whispers giving her a soft high five

_..._

_-I already told him yes-._ The brunette tells to her short friend beside her

_-And for when?-._ it was funny how he best friend cared much more about her to get laid than herself

_-I don't know, you idiot-._ she slaps Cat's head playfully and finally they reach the street ground.

_-Hey-._ It was annoying for her when someone didn't respond her greetings. But from Shane it was whatever. Everything from Shane was whatever

_-So? Will I see you later?-._ She started to think that agreeing to go out with Shane wasn't a good idea after all. But being the rebel she is, she just go with things as they come to her. Life's short, after all. It's not like she was going to answer him. It's not like she was going to act like she heard him

_-Goodbye-_. Her voice is seductively. The same pitch of voice that comes out of her when she's just messing. Her hand goes down his body and squeezes the taller boy's butt. She pulls away and walks to her Luxury. She's not that dumb to fall for someone she knows won't fall for her . . .

* * *

_With Mary_

She pulls on her favourite shirt and ties her hair up with a rubber band. It's not like it's a special night, but the gold rule is, don't let them see you in your worst when they will never see you in your best. So every two weeks at night, she tries to look presentable; something new always happens

_..._

Burning trash cans illuminate the street as her gang arrives, everyone with their respective skateboard, those will never miss.

She wasn't sure how she feels about these nights. They were good, relaxing. But in the other way, things she doesn't want to happen, happen. Like now; when her blonde friend is in front of her, throwing her head back as the brunette's hand work her out in the right way.

_-Faster-._ She follows the demand, it's not like she had another option. She doesn't care, she will never care. If her friend needs her help to get some relief, she does it. None of them cared, and it was cool. She pulls her hand out of the blonde girl and pulls away; ready to leave and skate some more, but as soon as she takes a step, she's pulled back by her friend.

_-Let me return the favour-_. Suddenly she finds herself between the girl's legs and her shirt lifting up quickly

_-No. No, no. It's okay, I have to go anyways. Bye Bridgit-._ Skating is not a good idea anymore. Something about that move really pissed her and there was no way she would stay any longer there

_..._

Her finger traces her lips. They were gorgeous, probably the most desirable thing she's ever seen. She has trouble with the eyes though, not even the best artist in the world would ever capture the beauty of them. They were perfect, they can take anyone to another dimension

_-Stop playing and help me with this-._ When her parents are home, she wishes they were there. But when they were, she wishes they were not. It's complicated, but maybe she wouldn't be too annoyed if her dad wouldn't had interrupted her drawing session. It's surely the most important draw she's ever done and it requires so much of many things.

_-Look dad, here are the documents of the art course-._ He leaves the black bag he's carrying and takes the bunch of papers from her hand.

_-I already told you I don't have enough money to pay this-._ If only he had had the delicacy to give them back in her hands. If only! But he's not like that, he's not all awesome and careful and he will never be.

She takes the now scattered papers from the table, where they ended up after he threw them away, and runs back to her small table. She takes her sketch notebook and runs to her room, without carrying about the yells calling out her name. _He will never change._

* * *

_Mary's POV_

I look at her one last time and push it under my pillow again. It's better to think on unreal things with her than thinking about dad. I don't know why he's like that.

It's not like his complains about how much my grandmother punished him when he was little, will make us change. Max is still too young, or that's what I always tell dad when his hand is flying in the air ready to touch him. But he really is not. He might be twelve and all but I practically raised him. I've tried my best to teach him the best I can, and it's awesome that he puts a part on that. I just wish that when he turns eighteen, he can go out of this house, like I couldn't.

_Dad's never going to change, dad's dying with his hearth full grudged . . . _

* * *

_-Do you really think you're going to find her?-._ Jade asks me as we descend the escalator

_-It could be!-._

_-Just call her and tell her you want to fuck with her already-._ I laugh out. I actually love when she's the bitchy Jade, as everyone knows her. But sometimes it's good to be with the sweet and noble Jade that just I know.

_-Yeah, like if I had her number. Just shut up, you idiot-._ We reach the first floor and we walk to a pair of benches. We've been doing this since two days ago and I'm so glad Jade agreed to come with me every day since then. It's weird, I thought Vanessa was like my bestie, but now that I think about it, sure she knows me well, but I feel more like myself when I'm with Jade. Maybe it's because we're all bitches in the outside but really have a heart in the inside. In contrast of Vanessa, who has a heart but she doesn't care about anything.

After half an hour we become bored and started walking. We pass by Pull & Pear, H&M, Vans and Studio F, I love all of them. But there's one space in particular that caught my attention. It has … nothing. Nothing at all, it's an empty room. Maybe a new store is about to locate in here, which will it be?

_-Whoa, this is amazing-._ Sure it is, Jade. It was an empty room but it was a beautiful empty room. The lights are already placed and they illuminate the room in a really gorgeous way.

_-In the future, here will be all my drawings. One black frame for each one, and you'll work for me-._ I chuckle out as Jade quirks her eyebrow at me.

_-How about, my paints will be here and you'll work for me-._ I forgot to tell you, Jade's an artist too. Well, she's an artist, I'm still amateur. Put she's a painting artist, she paints beautiful landscapes and abstract figures, they're really awesome.

I stuck my tongue out at her and turn to see the entrance again, an entrance with a bad frame is a totally fail. And that's when I see her. As beautiful as the first time I saw her . . .

* * *

**_I am sorry about all this drama and for holding up Delena. But this is necessary, for you to make up your psychological profile of the main characters. BUUUT the next chapter sure will have LOVEZ TIME (: tell me what you think about this :)_**

* * *

SHOUTOUT TIME! to Suefanficlover You guys seriously have to check out her story **FALLING FOR YOU** I'm almost sure you will like it (: it's awesome! here's the link: s/9393732/1/Falling-for-you


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

_Mitchie's POV_

_"Then tell me where too!"_

"_It's upstairs mom,I already told you"_

"_Look,those are pretty"_ my mom points to a red pair of shoes from Zara and I roll my eyes as my sister complains again

"_Mom,my dress is black!_" I put on my other earbud and get the volume higher. Why did I came with them?

_"There,is that one_" we are walking to that other store when we pass beside Mixup. That's when a flashback goes off in my mind ... Her eyes,her face,her mysteriousness ...

_Mary's POV_

"_I'll be right back,Jade"_

"_Okay_" I run out and upstairs where they are walking. Calm down Mary,you can do this. I watch closely as she stares inside Mixup and walks forward again. They get into a shoe store and I walk slower towards it. She has her earbuds on and is checking up some converse. I lean forward and take a look closer,trying my best to hide behind the small tube that decides the wall with the shelf.

_Mitchie's POV_

I am checking up a pair of gorgeous converse when I feel this weird thing,like if someone is watching me. I look quickly at my side and I manage to see a shape hiding from outside. I don't know why,but I have a feeling that it's her.

"_Mom,I'm going to Mixup_" I hand her my iPod and walk outside as I hear her typical "Be careful". I walk out the store and back to where we came from. I look around hoping I could see her,but nothing.

I get into Mixup and go directly to the series section. Why are they too expensive? This is why pirate movies exist.

"_Hello_" I turn around at her voice. I've only heard her her once,but that was enough for me to memorize her voice.

"_Hi_" I turn around and exhale deeply. Why is my breath stuck in my throat? This shouldn't be happening,this is so wrong.

"_Every time I see you is through a sideboard"_ I shake my head and pick up a Supernatural season.

"_You like seeing sideboards?" _

_"I like it more seeing you"_ my heart stops for a minute and I put the DVD down again. I remain silence as I walk to the other side of the stall. I pick up the Pretty Little Liars Third season and try to read the back of it. Though it was hard with her breath hitting my neck

"_You like PLL_?" I nod and smile up at her,trying to cut the awkward air.

"_The third is the best. Emily is amazing_" I bit my lip trying to figure out if that means something. Emily is gay isn't it? Is she trying to tell me something? Is she hitting on me? Why so? Why is she here? Why am I questioning myself this stupid questions?. I walk farer and into the music section

"_You like My Darkest Days?" I_ ask as I put on a pair of headphones.

"_Never heard of them_" I turn to her,my jaw slightly hanging open. Though I know they're not that know, it still surprises me that most people do not know them.

"_Here,listen"_ I take the headphones off my ears and stand on my tippy toes,placing them on hers. Her hands move up and I assumed she was going to put them in the right place. But her skin touches mine and her fingers wrap my hands in between them. Her skin is so soft and it take everything in me to pull back,_I could definitely hold her hands all da_y. I shake my head and walk away. She pulls the headphones off and follows me close

"_Why did you kiss me_?" I close my eyes as a small sigh escapes my lips. I keep quiet and she grabs my arms,turning me around to face her

"_It was just a game,I'm sorry_"

"_Yeah. But ever since that day,I can't stop thinking about you"_ my lips part slightly and I don't know where my mind is now. What should I say?

_"I never wanted to hurt you,I'm sorry"_ we lock eyes and it's like everything around is suddenly gone. What the heck is happening with me?

"_MITCHIE_!" Shit.

_"I have to go_" I pull away and walk towards the exit but she follows me behind

"_When can I see you?" _

"_I don't know_" I look over a stall but I can't see the exit.

"_MITCHIE_!"

"_I'm coming!_" Fuck my life. I follow the voice but in being pulled back as soon as I move. My body spins and I'm facing her again

"_I really have to go_" I whisper but stay still. I really don't want to go

"_Promise I'll see you again"_ I look up at her eyes. They're so meaningful and honest. How can I say no?

"_Yes_" her hands grab my face and pull me in for a soft kiss. This should had been the first kiss. Her lips are too soft and sweet. I really shouldn't be enjoying this. I really shouldn't. But then again, I find myself placing my hands over her shoulders. Breath is taken out of my lungs and an energy that tickles my whole body, runs down my spine

"_MITCHELL_!" I pull back and run to the exit,not before I give her a last wave.

"_What were you doing?"_

"_Nothing_"

"_Nothing? ... Let's go_" my mom pulls on my hand and I glance back one last time

_"I was-I was looking for som-something"_ and I found it.

**_I am so sorry if there bare a lot of grammar mistakes but my mom kept bugging me and I couldn't check what I wrote._**

**_BTW: Yeah,I love PLL and also My Darkest Days,so yeah. I had to put them in this :3 SO...tell me if you liked it,please? (: _**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

I am walking through the hall following my mother and Dallas just listening to music. The smile hasn't slipped of my face; she really was cute. And I do want to keep that promise, I wish I could see her again, but I don't think that's possible.

_"Who is stealing your thoughts, my little freak sister?"_ My thoughts being interrupted by a hit on the back of my head.

_"You bitch"_ I mumble rubbing the just hit spot

"_Come on! Tell me what has you all up your cloud?"_

_"Can't I just listen to music, weirdo?"_ I turn to her and she just rolls her eyes

_"Yeah whatever, Torres. OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THAT SHIRT!"_ I shake my head with a little chuckle as she runs over a shop's glass wall. I sigh and close my eyes as I listen one of my favorite songs starting; As long as you love me by Backstreet Boys. I love everything about this song; it's so pure and soft. I open my eyes and look down; it's always interesting looking down when you're in a higher floor. Shut up, I know I'm weird. I am looking at a small cases shop when I spot her. Now I know why I felt someone looking at me. She has been following me from the first floor and I can't help but smile down at her. I don't know if she likes me and I don't really know if I care. But sure she's a sweet person, you don't have to know her to notice that.

I grab my bag and place it over a bench. Dallas and my mom are still looking at the clothes from the shop so I take the chance to take out a piece of paper and a pen. I add a smiley face at the end and fold; a small airplane rests between my index and thumb and soon it is flying across the halls. She storms away, following the piece of origami.

_Mary's POV_

I follow her close enough to capture her silhouette moving forward. I've always said that love as first sight was so stupid, you can't love someone without truly knowing them. But this girl, oh god. This girl got me going crazy. I am not in love, I can't; that's impossible. But she sure as hell has me wrapped around her finger. She finally looks down at me and I immediately smile. It's impossible not to smile when you see those lips curving up. She suddenly stops and grabs her purse. What is she doing?

She looks down at me again and a piece of paper flies across her face and down. I quickly run towards it, trying not to lose sight of it as it spins around a small tree and passes over the electrics.

I run past the three pairs of benches in the middle of the hall and see it as it falls to the floor. I sigh exhausted and lean down to take it. I unfold it and read it

**MITCHELLE **

**5533124961**

_"Fuck Yes" . . . _

* * *

_"I'm fucking awesome"_ I sigh reaching Jade on the bus stop.

_"Hey lovebird. You saw her?"_ a smile creeps out my features as we sit on a bench

_"Here"_ I give her the paper and she unfolds it carefully

_"What?" _

_"It's her number, you dumbass_" I hit the back of her head and she grunts

_"Ouu.. and what? Does she have a friend for your sister, here_?" I laugh giving her another hit on the head. Nobody knows Jade is gay too. Or well, bisexual. I'd say gay because she only dates boys to cover up but she has never liked or loved them. I remember when Beck and her used to date. It was weird. Watching them was uncomfortable, they always fought. It's such a funny thing that after they broke up, they get along pretty well. Maybe they were meant to be best friends after all.

_"Don't be such a horn dog, West"_ she shakes her head and hands me back the paper.

_"Let me be" . . . _

* * *

_Mitchie's POV_

_"Mitche, is for you"_ Dallas says entering my room and holding the telephone up

_"Who's that?"_ I take the phone and she shrugs, throwing herself over my couch

_"Hello?" _

_"Hello, Mitchie?"_

_"Yeah, who's this?"_

_"We are talking from Hot Rec."_ what the fuck is that? I turn to Dallas and she shrugs again.

_"What?"_

_"A radio station. We will connect you with this person"_ and then thee line changes

_"Hello, Mitchelle?_

_"Yeah? Who's this?"_

_"I'm Mary" _

_+2 Rev for next chap (:_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

_Mitchie's POV_

"I'm Mary" I turn to look at Dallas and we both quirk our eyebrows

"Mary?"

"Yeah, from Mazarth" (don't criticize my mall's name. 7n7) Oooooohhh

"OH RIGHT!" Dallas narrows her eyes at me and I just shake my head

"What? Who's that?" she asks

"Shhh" she rolls her eyes and props her head on her hand

"Michelle?" why am I smiling by just hearing her voice?

"Yeah?"

"I just want to tell you that you're so beautiful and I can't stop thinking about you" I can't help but smile wider. She sure knows how to use her mouth. I glare at Dallas as she starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop it bitch" I am about to answer to Mary when she speaks again

"Michelle, can you go tomorrow to Mazarth?" Dallas hits my leg and I look up at her. Her head shaking no as well as her index finger

"Yeah, I think so"

"Alright. I…Uhm I dedicate you this song" and then the line goes off. Instrumental starts playing in the radio and I look up at Dallas

"Is she lesbian or something?"

"She's just a friend, Dallas"

"Yeah sure, because a friend tells you you're beautiful and can't stop thinking about you" I roll my eyes and push her off my bed

"Just let me listen to the song" She stares down at me and I lay down on my bed trying to focus on the song

"Whatever" she rolls her eyes and walk out of my room. Now I can really focus on the song. I smile as I recognize the song immediately; she couldn't have selected a better song

**I open my eyes I see your face**

**I cannot hide I can't erase**

**The way you make me feel inside**

**You complete me girl, that's why**

**Something about you makes me feel**

**Baby my heart wants to reveal**

**I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you …**

* * *

"What's that?" Bridgit asks me from behind as I throw another bottle to the metal trash can

"It's called Gladland. A place where no labels divide us" I bend down and clean my hands with a small wet tissue when I suddenly feel breath on my neck

"And sex exists there or not?" I roll my eyes and shake my head

"I said no, Bridgit" she kisses my shoulder and then goes up to my neck

"Stop it Brigtit" I push her away lightly and turn to face her

"Why not? Come on, I know you like it" I push myself up and push her away again

"I said no, Bridgit" I walk to the guys and take my beer from Jade's hand

"Thanks" she nods and I sit beside her

"Whatever. Find someone who begs you, I won't" Bridgit storms away and everybody turns to me

"What?" I shrug and take another sip from my bottle. They shake their heads and turn back to their own business. I don't know what I'll do with Bridgit. I don't know how to tell her to stop . . .

* * *

"Who's the girl?" Dallas asks me from behind making me roll my eyes

"It's a friend, Dallas" I look around in search of her but I can0t find her. I should have asked her where we will see. I continue walking with Dallas and Cat following me behind and finally see her walking straight to me

"It's the servant!" I turn and glare at Dallas as Cat hits her arm a little rough

"Shut up, Dallas" My sister could be older but oh how she's stupid. I turn back to Mary and we smile at each other

"Hi" she says nervously

"Hi" We all stand there not knowing what to do I am about to run away and never see her again when she speaks

"Can you come with me?" She asks. I nod my head and she takes my hand in hers. A little shiver runs along my whole arm as our flesh touch

"I'll see you guys later" I say to my sister and best friend. Cat nods and I walk away

_Cat's POV_

I have to admit that seeing that girl again was surprising and I don't know what to think about it. Like, she doesn't seem the bad type but still. And as much as I hate to admit it, I stop caring about her when a thin and tall brunette comes into my view. She has a small piercing on her eyebrow and black nail polish makes her nails look good enough. Like, I'm not the goth type, all the opposite but oh how good she look with that image.

I nod as Mitchie says we'll see later and they walk away. I want so much to ask this girl if she wants to come with Dallas and me somewhere but I don't know why the heck I don't get enough courage. Why am I even interested? I'm straight and that won't change

"Hey" she says. Jesus, even her voice is so damn good

"Hi" I reply. Dallas doesn't say a thing; still too shocked I guess.

The three of us stand there, not knowing what to do, until she moves and walks to a bench, sitting on the end of it. I sigh and breathe deep. I shouldn't be this nervous, damn. We sit there, with Dallas beside me for at least two minutes when she speaks again

"Would you like to go for a soda?" My heart starts beating faster at the excitement.

"No" Fuck you, Dallas. The girl nods and looks down again. I keep silence, what do I say? Shit she's standing up, I have to come up with something

"I would like it" I say. She turns back to me slight shocked. I give her a small smile which she soon returns and motions me to stand up. I do and wink back at Dallas who rolls her eyes and leans back into the bench. Fuck yes …

* * *

I am sorry of there are some mistakes but I wrote it in a little hurry. Also, can you answer me some questions? To know if I continue with this story..

1.- From 1 to 1O, how much you are liking this?

2.- Who is your favourite character?

3.- Would you like some **Cade** _Cat/Jade _ too?

4.- Ahmm.. whatever you want to add (:

Thank you much, guys (: _xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

_Mary's POV_

I take her hand in mine as we walk outside the mall,making our way back to the street where I go through everyday

—Where are we going?—. I smile to myself as I thought on being there with her. I might be a fool,taking her to my special place already. But something tells me that it will be worth it.

—You'll see—. Her hand grips tighter when we pass by a dirty and smelly street. I hear her groan in disgust and I feel ashamed. If only she knew I live near here ...

* * *

_Jade's POV_

She walks beside me as we reach a McDonalds's cubicle. We haven't crossed a singe word and I don't know if that's good,I honestly couldn't care less anyways,I just asked them if they wanted a soda because it would be too awkward to sit there for at least two hours without saying or doing a thing.

—What do you drink?—. I ask her. Her eyes flick up to meet mine as I notice I caught her off guard.

—uh uhm Sprite is okay—. She smiles and I just nod,turning back to the casher

—A medium Sprite and Diet Coke—. He nods and types on the cash. He asks for the money and after some seconds,he hands me my ticket and my change.

I look down at her and she's still smiling up at me,I'm starting to feel weird

—Here you have—. I mumble a thanks and take both bottles,giving the Sprite to her.

—Thank you—. She takes the straw between her lips and I just nod,walking back to a table

—Sooo...what do you think they will be right now?—. I shrug and look away with the straw between my lips. From the corner of my eye I catch her nodding and turning away,which gives me the change to actually look at her. Sure this girl is a bad chick. Look at that skirt,is too damn short,along with her shirt. And...wow. Actually her belly looks amazing with that piercing;I would have never pictured her as a piercing girl. Her stomach looks soft and I can bet all my weekly money that she's veggie. That would be amazing unless she doesn't eat tacos too,then that would be catastrophic.

—Like what you see?—. I snap my eyes up again. She caught me. Play cool West,play cool.

—What If I do?—. I quirk my eyebrow at her which she only answers by chuckling

—I wouldn't blame you—. She sure knows how to talk back. Hot image,hot talk -wait what the fuck Jade? Think straight. Girls like this only want attention to push you away right after you are wrapped up. Besides,you're not gay or something . . .

—I'm Catherine by the way. Call me Cat—. Her hand lifts up and I give it a small glance,before taking it in my own

—Jadelyn. Call me Jade—.

* * *

_Mitchie's POV_

After five minutes of her dragging me up along a small mountain,we finally arrive,or that's what I suppose.

The sight is beautiful and the sunlooking this orange is even more gorgeous. The yesterday's rain water making the grass shine at it's highest beauty,along with a big tree a few meter away on our left side.

—Is beautiful—. I breath out.

—Here is where I come to draw. Come..—. Her hand pulls on me again and we walk to the tree. It's just when we are one metter away when I notice that there's a cotton canvas over a easel,standing just a few inches away from the tree. I step in the very front of it and notice that there're mountains and a lake over the painting,the same stuff that's in live and colour in front of us.

—You're a really good artist—. The colours were so bright,so touchable that I couldn't help myself and traced the canvas with a single finger

—Thank you. It's not that amazing though,I need professional guidance. As soon as I finish school,I will sign for the art's school near my house—. I walk back to where she is and she takes a paintbrush from the easel.

—Why can't you right now?—.

—because I can't pay the arts school with the money I gain now. When I finish school,I will be able to work for longer periods of time and gain more money—. I nod my head,watching her hand as she moves her wrist in the right way to get the perfect sky's texture. I walk behind her and trace my hand over a figure shaped on the tree

—You did this?—. She turns and walks behind me.

—Yes. The second time I came here—. She whispers on my ear

—Does it have a meaning?—. Her hand grips mine and pulls it up,making my index finger follow the path of the figure

—The heart on top of the anchor means love and the cross that the anchor extreme's form means faith. The anchor itself means to keep believing on what you do and feel—. I smile thinking that that must be the most mean full sign I've seen.

—Is it your sign or something?—. I ask and feel her pulling away. I already miss her heat on mine;she's so soft and gentle. I turn to her while seeing how she lifts her sleeve up. The same shape inked on her upper end of her forearm.

—You could say—. I smile at the sight,the tattoo is so perfect it's so new,so black. Not like those grey and blurry ones.

—it's stupid though—. She chuckles and I turn my face up to her

—It's not stupid. I loved the full meaning—. I shake my head,gripping her shirt on my fists and pulling her closer.

—I never told you this but...since that day you kissed me I can't stop thinking about you neither—. She smiles and I do the same with her. Something about her drags me over,maybe it's her sweet scent or her beautiful brown eyes. I don't know if it's her full pink lips but I stop thinking on reasons as soon as our lips connect. They're so soft,it's toxic. I know I'm walking through fire with all this situation but I don't care. Maybe are all those things mixed with the fact that she's the sweetest person I've ever met . . .

* * *

By the time we arrive back to the mall,Dallas and Car are already inside the limo waiting for me to say goodbye

—Thank you so much for coming Mitchelle—. I smile up at her and shake my head

—Don't thank me for giving me a beautiful afternoon—. She smiles down at me and our eyes lock. Something about them making me lean up to them. My lips are almost over hers when I hear the honk of the limo

—MITCHELLE!— Dallas yells from the passenger seat. I roll my eyes and hug Mary.

We share a pair of "byes" and I peck her cheek,pulling away right after

—Bye—. I smile up at her friend and she waves back.

—Geez with your pants,Dallas!—. I groan at my sister as I open the back door. Car greeting me with a wiggle of her eyebrows . I shake my head with a laugh and push on her arm.

Mary...Mary...

As you might have noticed,I pretty much explain my logo. The heart is for being ARIANATOR. The cross for being LOVATIC and the anchor for being SELENATOR (: along with the meanings and learning that each one of them gave me (:

Also,I'm planing to do a little video story. Is called MY LIFE AS SELENATOR. The video is on my youtube,I'll leave you the link thoug I don't think it will work: watch?v=obEKwzuqb9M if the link doesn't work (as always) my youtube is Lovez Desire and the video is titled My Life as Selenator Trailer. I will make the story do it gets enough likes so if you are interested on watching them,like the video (: thanks.

and well,the usual,I'm sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes and blah blah blah. Though I want to know if you prefer the quote signs ("") or the lines (—) let me know. I will already change them in another story cause of a request so you say...loveshuu


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX**

_Mary's POV_

—Its been a lot since I didn't come here—. I breath out,leaning against the extreme of the boat.

—Do you bring here every girl you date?—. I smile as she sifts away,turning to face me. Her eyebrow quirked up and her arms crossed

—Just the specials one—. I smirk her way and I notice how it's impossible for her to keep with the straight face since the corner of her lips crooks up. I lift my arm and pull her closer,brining her to my body. I hug her and kiss her forehead just before she looks up at me from under my face.

—And how many special girls are we talking about?—. She asks in a whisper,kissing where my neck ends and collarbone starts;a small warm shiver runs over my arms.

—Including you?—. I tease,drawing shapes on her opposite arm.

—Yeah—. I pull on her,making her body to come a little up,just enough for me to see her face.

—One—. Her white teeth flash between her beautiful lips before she leans up and kisses me. She's so soft. Not only in flesh but the way she moves,the way her lips move against mine,ever so gently,so slow.

She pulls away and gives me a last peck,before her arms wrap around my stomach.

—You know we have to get out if here any time soon,right?—. I squeeze her arm and kiss the top of her head

—Yeah yeah shut up—. She mumbles on my chest and I lean lower,making us more comfortable and I cuddle closer to her. This is pretty much perfect. No,wait,this is perfect . . .

* * *

—Come on! Just one time!—. I shake my head no for the third time while she keeps pulling on my arm dragging us towards the roller coaster.

—Please? For me?—. I look down at her from the corner of my eye and she pouts,making me roll my eyes playfully at her

—okay just one time—.

—yay!—.

—but if I pee myself it's your fault!—. She laughs and wraps her arms around my neck,standing in her tiptoes.

—You won't—. Her soft lips crash into mine for a short moment before she's dragging me again

—Now come on—.

I want to throw up. This woman sure is an action girl. We've get into three rough games nonstop in the last twenty minutes. My stomach hurts so bad and I don't know how to tell her,she looks so happy walking us towards another game until she suddenly stops

—Mary? Are you okay?—. Her hand goes up and touches my forehead,while her other one caresses my cheek.

—Yeah I just...my head is spinning and my stomach hurts—. She looks at me for a second before she pulls on my arm softly,walking us to the opposite way.

Soon I'm sitting on a bench,leaning my back against the table.

—Here,drink it—. When the hell did she get that soda?. I shake off my stupid thoughts and grab the bottle from her hands,drinking a little from it. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The headache is almost gone and I feel how the soda falls into my stomach,cooling everything inside.

—Wow,that was fast—. She nods smiling,taking the soda from my hands again. Her hand going up to my forehead again as she talks

—Yeah. My mom used to give me water when I felt sick,this kind of sick but it only got worst. Until one time that I was alone and I couldn't afford a bottle of water,for some reason the soda was cheaper so I took it and I was pretty much back to normal—. I smile and pull her towards me from her waist

—Well aren't you a beautiful nurse?—.

—a beautiful Doctor,please—. I smile seeing her charming smirk on her beautiful face and grab the back of her neck,pulling her down to meet my lips. It's amazing the way I feel whenever I kiss her. I feel complete being with her,just beside her. But when she kisses me is like I've been given a part that had been missing in my life;is magic.

* * *

_Mitchie's POV_

I look at the mirror and take my toothbrush in my hands.

Today was truly beautiful,she's so amazing. It's really weird the fact that I got to like a girl,but I don't think I'm lesbian. In any case,I would be lesbian for her.

Who wouldn't fall for someone like her? She's truly a beautiful human being.

She's cute and sweet,she's romantic and she has some kind of magic that makes you feel good,she makes you feel amazing.

And the way she kisses me,GOD. I melt right there every time she kisses me. She's so slow and so gentle but at the same time so passionate and sensual. I feel like losing it whenever she kisses me like that.

My legs go weak and I feel how my mind starts to travel,ending up seeing her face with my eyes closed. I don't know why,no,scratch that,I know why but don't know what comes over me when I picture her image and my hand goes to my neck,caressing it the way she does it. The way she moves my hair off it and places soft kisses against it. I'm losing it right now,geez

—You're crazy you knew that?—. I shoot open my eyes and look over the mirror,Dallas getting into my bathroom and walking up to me

—I don't know what you're talking about—. I shrug and continue brushing my teeth

—Do you have any idea of who she is?—. I spit the toothpaste and smile

—Her name is Mary—. She shakes her head and continues glaring at me

—Her name is Mary—. She mocks me —She's not of out label,Mitchie! Do you have any idea of what could happen if my parents find out?—. Oh hell no she wouldn't.

—They don't have to. Because if they ever do,they will know about all those nights when they go out and you bring your boyfriends over here and they stay all night—. I spit again and dry my mouth,giving her a last look before walking out. Labels labels,fuck labels. Labels do not measure love.

Okay so I just noticed this chapter was so alike to WFTTL ._.' I'm sorry about that,Im into a lot of stories that I sometimes forget what I write for some of them ... Hope you have liked it though' love you!


	10. Chapter 10

_Yes, yes "Oh my god! you're back! you bitch!" yeah I'm back. I'm sorry I was gone for a little time but I was too focused on my other stories on Wattpad and my brian got dry for writing my FanFiction ones. So I'm so sorry but I hope you guys still read this because I work hard on it. However if you don't want it to continue just let me know and I'll stop (:_

_Anyway, hope you like it and also hope you, the ones that read When Fear Turns to Love, can give me some other time for writing more because I'm totally full. Well, that's all I've got to say. Love you xoxx._

**CHAPTER X**

_Mitchie's POV_

_I have never been a party girl, I go, sure thing. But I never enjoy them, there's a lot of alcohol everywhere and drunken people tripping into you every five fucking minutes._

_So that's the main reason why I'm kind of annoyed. I only agreed to this because Cat begged me and because in contrast of any common party, this was some kind of little party in the woods. I love woods. I should plan something in the woods with Mary, maybe? That sounds like a really sweet and sexy idea … hmmm…_

I open my water and take another last sip while getting outside the van.

-What's up? Do you give me a sip?-. I roll my eyes feeling how Shane gets closer from behind me.

-No-. I simply answer closing it again and throwing it into the backseat. I hear how he just chuckles but I ignore it and walk to where Cat is laying the balloon on the grass. But as soon as I am about to round the van, he pulls me back and into him. _Fuck don't do this…_

No matter how much I wanted him to stop his actions because soon after his lips are over mine pressing his tongue roughly trying to get inside. Thank god I manage to push him away before he could do something else and he stares at me shocked.

-What the fuck you think you're doing?-.

-What is this show, Mitchie? You kissed me the other day, isn't it? And you told me…-

-Look, what I told you doesn't matter because you're an asshole. Don't touch me again-. And with that I walk to Cat. I wipe my lips roughly as Cat and me walk around the area collecting branches.

Half an hour later we all have like one meter of branches put together on the grass with everybody around it, trying to get some fire. Cat's boyfriend is the first one in getting it and we all scream in happiness. If you're going to the woods therefore you should go with every traditional thing that comes along.

-So what about scaaary stoooories?-. Roland says in a scary voice and I laugh a little as the rest goes crazy and encourage him to tell a story. _Well this isn't as bad as I thought . . ._

* * *

-Another step and the wood cracked again…-. We all were too into Roland's story that nobody notices when Shane and Mike disappear except for me of course, because when I turn to reach my water there are two free spaces beside us.

-With a soft move her hand reached the doorknob and pulled on it. Her heart was beating fast and the wind over the candles was getting worst. She pushed on it and then…-.

-BAAAAAAAAAM-. We all scream at the loud sound and at the water that was splashing onto us. I cover my eyes but from the gap between my fingers I see how the campfire turns off slowly; water cooling every single flame of it.

-You're an idiot-. And that's Shane, always trying to be the funny. _How many things does he have to ruin for him to notice that he just ruins everything? It was going all perfect, I was really excited with the story and the cozy air between all of us, but of course Shane wouldn't understand that. Because of course everything that he did was perfect and funny and everybody should laugh and love him because of every stupid things he does. _

-What the fuck Shane?

-You're an asshole-.

-Get the fuck away-. Were some of the sentences my friends said while he and Mike were laughing their heads off with their water guns pointing to the sky. _When will he grow up? . . . _

* * *

-I already told you it was a joke, Mitchie-. I roll my eyes as he pulls over in front of my house.

-I know-.

-Then why are you like this? You've been acting weird all day-. I stay in silence and just shake my head. _I don't have to give you explanations_

-PFF since she has new fuck buddy-. _This bitch and her mouth_

_-_Wait what? Fuck buddy? Do you have a fuck buddy?-. Shane chuckles but I just shake my head no

-Of course you have. You've been going out with the girl Shane was going to fight with at the mall-.

-Shut the fuck up Dallas-. I hiss getting extremely annoyed. However she just sighs and gets outside the car. I roll my eyes and open my door as well

-Thanks for the ride-. Before I can get out he grips my arm and I turn back to him

-Are you lesbian?-. For a moment I stay still not knowing what to answer. But… _who the fuck is him to know my personal stuff? _

- WELL FUCKING ANSWER HOLY SHIT! SAY SOMETHING!-.

-I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!-.

-But with that faggot yes?-.

-I AM NOT dating her. I'm not dating her, not you, not anybody-. I finally open the door and get outside. He says something else but I do not hear because I close the door immediately _… What a day. What a fucking day_

* * *

-They accept everyone. Everyone who can afford all the materials, of course-. Mary says as we walk along the full of paintings hall. This place is truly beautiful; I have never been in such a building. There is art everywhere you turn to, it's amazing.

-I know someday you will be here and I will pick you up every afternoon-. She chuckles and tightens her grip in my hand while we walk downstairs.

-Do you have a favorite painting?-.

-Of course -. She pulls on my hand and we get inside another hall. I can barely appreciate some drawings but I get to recognize some such as the La Gioconda, Starry Night, The Birth of Venus and some other paintings that have lighten something inside me years ago and now I start to fully admire.

-Here we are-. _Of course this was her favorite painting. I love The Scream, is such a beautiful piece of work. Some people find it creepy and it actually is, but more than creepy is a painting full of meaning. Full of story._

-I love Edvard Munch, he was such a big artist. All his work is amazing. I love Anxiety and Jealousy kind of hits me sometimes but The Scream is definitely my favorite one-. I smile looking up at the painting. _I understand her, this painting makes you feel a lot of things at the same time, is powerful_

-Why does Jealousy hits you sometimes?-.

-I know the meaning of the painting is nothing related to what I'm going to say but I kind of makes sense for me. I sometimes feel that way, the way Edvard is standing there, still. Because I know that I am not enough for you, Mitchie. I know I do not have the money or the class I wish I could have for you. And I can't give you what you deserve because I just don't have it. And its feels awful, because I know that guys out there, in your world, are willing to give you that and more…and it scares me-. My throat is dry and my eyes are about to water. _It feels horrible knowing she feels that way; it really is; because it's not true. I mean yes, maybe she can't give me all the material things Shane or any other guy out there can, but she's not ony enough, she's more than what I could ever ask for. Because she can't give me gifts or such things, but she can give me what I'm sure nobody would, trust, loyalty, honesty, comprehension and what's more important…love. _

-Mary, no matter how many guys are willing to spend their money in stuff for me, I chose you. I chose you and I will choose you always. Because I'm not looking out for a wallet, I'm looking out for a big heart and I've never met anybody with a bigger heart than yours. I am with you and that's what matter now-. Her lips curve up as well as mine and soon her arms are wrapped around my waist making me feel safe.

-This is all I need. You and all of this-. We both look around the place and then I l turn to hear a lean up. Our lips brush and suddenly everything around us starts spinning, time stuck in her lips. _What else could I ask for if I have her? _


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI**

_Two months later ..._

Mitchie's POV

—That one is weird,it looks like a bunny but like a car at the same time—. I laugh lifting up my body as I do. It's true,that cloud sure is weird

—That one is a castle—. I say pointing to a big large cloud moving on top of us with endlessly calm

—Must be a princess in there—. I smile and decide to play along though I might sound childish

—Yeah it's the castle of the Princess of beauty. The most beautiful princess in the galaxy—.

—Impossible—. I turn to her with a quirked eyebrow and she looks down at me too with a cute gaze. I love the way she looks at me,always too soft and to lovely

—Why's that?—. She sifts so she's now almost on top of me with a hand caressing down my opposite arm

—Because the most beautiful princess is on earth—. I smile and start to play with a strand of hair that's hanging down her shoulder

—And who would that be?—. I ask already knowing the answer. She shrugs as her fingers start to play with the hem of my shirt

—My dog,or course—. I scoff. She looks up at me with a playfully smirk but pouts when my hand slaps her arm

—Hey! That hurt!—. She whines rubbing her arm playing along

—Well you deserved it—. I fake glare at her as she quirks her eyebrow up

—Why so?—. I shrug mocking her.

—Because—. I cross my arms pretending I am mad which obviously is impossible because she's just to cute.

I start to smile as I feel her breath blowing against the back of my neck

—You know I was joking. You're the most gorgeous human being in this and all the galaxies. You're perfect—. I close my eyes and feel how the hair of my arms lifts up and my stomach starts going crazy as she places open mouth kisses along the like of my neck

—You are perfect—. I whisper. My head sight is going blur and my whole body is starting to feel numb. Damn the feels I get whenever she does this.  
I come back to earth when I feel her hands trailing inside my shirt,caressing my abs.

I grip her hands and intertwine our fingers before turning my head to the side,capturing her luscious lips between mine. A death like this would be my kind.

* * *

_One month later ..._

Jade's POV

I jump down looking around the street. Wow this place looks so fancy

—Are you sure you brought the tickets?—. Mary asks me. I roll my eyes and take out the two pieces of paper out of my jeans pocket,making them dance on her face

—Perfect,here we go ...—. I follow her along the street and I start to heart the music blasting from somewhere. When I look up I catch the sight of a light turning into different colours with each beat. This rich people sure know how to throw up parties

—Are you sure she's going to be here?—. I ask with hope. I don't know what is it with that girl that makes me go all in excitement when I think about her. I really hope she's coming

—Jade,it's her best friend,of course she's gonna be here—. I nod and stuck my hands inside my pockets. We finally arrived.

—Tickets—. The guard says and I hand him the tickets. We are about to get inside when he pushes us back

—What's wrong?—. Mary asks

—They're false—. Oh you gotta be kidding me.

—Bullshit. They are not, and you know it. Not because you're here you're better than us,let us in—. Mary says annoyed. She tries to get inside again but the guard pushes her harder

—Woah calm down dude. Got a problem with my friend? Bring it on—. I glare up at him not really caring about he might be carrying a gun. Which is stupid because I would be dead in seconds but no one messes with my best friend

—MARY!—. I glance up at the knowing voice. It's her

—JADE! Come on girls,get in!—. I look back at the guard and he sends me a glare which I return with a small smirk

—Excuse me,thanks—. I wink at him pulling Mary inside with me. Oh yeah my girl is awesome

—Jaydee!—. Cat jumps happily over me and I catch her in my arms

—H-hey Catherine—. I yell back doe to the loud music. She pulls back and my eyes go wide when I see her lips coming up to meet mine but she changes her kind and pecks my cheek awkwardly. She pulls away with a smile which I return and looks up at Mary

—Mitchie should be in the bathroom—. Mary smiles and walks away leaving us alone. You're an idiot Jade. You had your speech prepared before getting in and now you can't even spell a hey

—So,do you want a drink?—. She asks. I look down at her not knowing what to do. Maybe a drink will give me guts

—Yeah sure—. We share a smile and she pulls me inside the kitchen...

Mary's POV

I open the door slowly trying not to make a sound. Everything is quiet in here which is surprising because down there the music can't be any louder,or maybe I just can't hear a thing because it killed my ears.  
I peek inside biting my bottom lip as the door make a small noise as it opens

—No,ew. It looks horrible—. I almost jump back as I hear a voice coming from deep inside. It's her

—You're an idiot—. Is there someone else? Oh man I hopped she would be alone in here

—Fuck—. She moans. Ok this can't be any good. I stand full straight and walk inside. A shadow moves and I see her coming down from the sink. We lock eyes but soon mine are looking around to find nobody. What the fuck?

—Mary! You're here!—. She grins running up to me. I hug her back but can't concentrate because I seriously can't find someone else in here. We pull back and everything is quiet until she speaks again

—What are you searching for?—. She asks. I look down at her and my eyes lock on hers. God,she's so beautiful. Those chocolate eyes just do things to me I can't resist. I just want to brush my lips against hers,caress the back of her neck with my hands and feel the perfect skin of her sides. But I can't ...

—Who were you taking with?—. I finally speak

—What are you taking about?—. Her eyes shine up at me. My heart melts as I see her eyebrow slowly quirking up looking so cute

—You were talking with someone before I got in—. I explain. But she just keeps looking up at me clueless. Until realization hits her and her lips make an O shape before she starts to blush and her hands go up to cover her face

—I was talking with myself. My hair won't go the way I wanted it and I started to stress out because you were going to be here soon but ... well you're here and I'm a mess so ... yeah ...—. I feel like a heavy stone has just been blown away from my chest and I shake my head. God,I freaked out too much for this.  
I laugh a little too and place my hand over her cheek caressing the skin of her cheekbone

—You're not a mess,you are beautiful. You're always beautiful to me—. I smile as I start to see her white teeth shinning through her perfect luscious lips. She's too gorgeous,I can't even ...

—I love you—. I close my eyes as I feel her breath on my lips. She's just got into her tippy toes and her arms are now around my neck pulling me down to her.  
Being the good girlfriend I am,I lean down giving in. I know,I'm too considerate.

—I love you too—. I whisper back,gripping her shirt tight in my fists. And finally her lips are over mine,fitting perfectly. Her tongue giving me that feel on my legs that just want to kneel before her. But I don't because this time I want to make her feel the same way she makes me feel every time she touches me.

I back her up against the sink while her arms start slipping down and wrap themselves around my waist. I grip hers right and pull her body up,sitting her up giving the back to the mirror.  
The feeling of her warm body under my hands is too much for me to handle anymore that's why when her lips go down to my neck I don't stop myself and I pull her against me ...

Catherine's POV

I smile to the ground in embarrassment. Actually I can't remember a time when I don't get embarrassed whenever we are together. She always finds a way to make me blush and I kinda like it.

—That's not fair,I'm the one flirting in here,not the ground. So I should be the one receiving that perfect smile—. I shake my head and try to look back up at her. She amuses me so much.

—Well had I known you would be that flirty today,I would have prepared my quotes—. I tease. She just shrugs while taking another sip of vodka

—Had I known you would be wearing that dress,I would have put on two panties—. My jaw opens. Did she just ...-  
I but my lip as I start to feel her hand caressing my thigh softly. Fuck fuck fuck oh god her touch is magical ...  
I just stare up at her in shock. She's never been like this,she was a little flirty before,but never like this. It's way too hot

I am about to finally talk when a pair of laughter makes me look to the bathroom. There is Mary and Mitchie laughing softly whole getting out of the bathroom  
I've never seen my best friend like this ... not with a boyfriend at least ... and that makes me so happy inside because it means Mary is a really good person for her

—Hey guys,what are you drinking?—. Mitchie says taking the glass off my hand and taking a sip.

—Yeah right,you might take it,no worries—. I say sarcastically which earns a sexy grin from Jade.

—Thank you shawty—. She winks at me teasingly and I just roll my eyes taking my glass back from her grip.

We start to talk about random things,and every now and then Mary and Mitchie kiss,which is awkward because Jade and I just stand there until they finish. But everything is cool,and funny ... or that's until...Yep,of course he had to arrive

—What is this dyke doing in here?—. I look down at Mitchie to see how her eyes start to burn in annoyance. Mary is just trying to ignore him but of course he doesn't drop it

—It's okay,it might have been a mistake. But let me help you,the lesbian bar is two streets away—. Oh god this is going to be hell

—What the fuck is y-—. Mary cuts Jade off pulling her back to us. But Shane,being the idiot he is,continues. He grabs Mary's arm and turn her so she would be facing her

—Go away faggot—.

Mitchie's POV

—Go away faggot—. Before I can do anything,Mary has Shane stuck between the bar and her body. And I have to give all my power to not imagine myself in Shane's place.

He pushes her away and that's when I react. Before he can do anything else,I step between and stop him on his chest

—Shane,stop it—. But he pushes me away and I collide with Cat's ex,Roland

When I recover my posture they are already in the middle of a circle.

—I told you to stop it you bitch—. My eyes open like two dishes as I see Jade holding up a knife pointing to Shane and Roland who has already stood up behind Shane.

—The hell Jade!—. Mary screams through the music and pulls Jade back.

—Fuck Mary! In which side are you?—. Jade screams back. But before Mary can answer Shane already has her pinned down against the bar and Roland is hitting Jade in the stomach.  
Cat attempts to run to them but I stop her by the waist

—Stop! Roland Stop!—. She screams in desperation. Suddenly tables turn and Jade kicks Roland in the head as Mary kicks Shane's balls roughly. I let go of Cat and run to Mary who is now on top of Shane hitting the crap out of him

—Mary! Mary stop! You're going to kill him—. Oh my god,where did she get that force from?! I just picture Shane's head turning from side to side every time her fists collide with his jaw.

The music stops,making my heart stop as well. Fuck my life ...

—THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE!?—.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER XII**

_Mitchie's POV _

I cross my arms with a sigh. Feeling completely hopeless,I take a step closer to Mary

—Who are you?—. My dad asks them. Jade stays quiet but Mary lifts her head with courage. She's nervous,I know she is but she will never show it.

—My name is Mary Santiago,sir—. She says politely.

—Who invited you?—. My dad asks. With each question his voice turning more aggressive

—I did dad—. I say in defends walking forward as if that would protect Mary

—I told you not to,Mitchie—. Dallas says with a tear slipping down her eye. What a dramatic. In any case I would be the one crying but being the "older" sister she is,of course she had to be the dramatic one.

—Get out of here—. My dad demands making the guards put their hands on Mary and Jade. I place my hand over the guard's one and Mary turns to him

—I can walk for myself,thank you—. She says giving me a last glance. My eyes screaming for forgiveness before she gives me a small smile and walks out

* * *

—Who were those girls?—. I take the last sip of my coffee and turn to him

—They're my friends—. I reply

—Those can't be your friends—. My blood boils inside of me just waiting for me to push my fist onto his face. But I don't,I can't.

—Why,father? Because they're poor?—. Of course it's because of that. It's always because of that.

—It's not that—.

—Then what is it?—. I glare up at him. But he just stays silent and I grew angrier.

—They're not like us—. My mom speaks. Why do people categorize other because of the quantity if money they have? It's stupid! It's so low and ... and ... Stupid!

—And what kind of animals are we? Mom?—. I snap back pushing myself far from the table. Dallas stares up at me shocked as I leave my napkin on the table and stand up

—Thanks for the breakfast—. I walk away hearing nothing but the wind from the opened windows,behind me ...

—But if we know that it's true then run with me and love together the moon...-wh-—I stop in the middle of my composing when the phone starts ringing. Fuck.

Running downstairs I hear another ring. Please don't answer please don't answer!

I arrive to the living room to find my mom on the couch,about to stand up

—I'll answer—. I breathe out taking the phone

—Hello?—. Please be you be you

—Hello. Mitchie?—. It's her

—Oh hey!—. I smile through the phone though I can't say much due to my mom's presence

—Hey! How are you?—. I turn back to my mom and hopefully she's distracted with some random magazine

—Fine. What about you?—.

—I'm okay. Hey ... do you think we can meet up later?—. My heart starts beating faster than the music from Dallas's room is beating

—Yeah...sure. See you there—.

—Okay,bye—. I hung up with a smile and my mom turns to me with an eyebrow curved up

—It was Cat...mom can I go to her home? We have to make this project—. Please believe it,please believe it

—Okay just don't be late—. YES YES YES!

—No! Thank you mom!—. I yell running upstairs. Excitement is too low compared to what I feel now.

—Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?—. Cat asks as I open my door

—I'll be fine Cat. You go with your date with Jade. I'll call you later—.

—Oookay take care—.

—Thank you so much Cat—. I whisper sincerely. I don't know what would I do without her.

—It's okay,love you dumb—.

—Love you more idiot—. The engine goes off and I close the door.  
With a sigh I turn to face the mall. She told me to wait here so ... where is-oh god

She looks so beautiful. Her hair has that usual messy style and those ripped jeans for her thighs so good. She is wearing a blue boy shirt with a cute pocket on the left side of we chest. She's so simple and I can't picture her being any more perfect.

—Hello beautiful—. She whispers wrapping her arms around my waist while mine go around her neck. I stand on my tippy toes and lean into her beautiful flesh. Her scent hits me hard. A fade scent of chocolate. It's delicious

—Hi—. I whisper before my lips crash with her soft ones.  
Every time we kiss I feel this fire starting to burn my insides. And my lips just yearn for hers more and more with each kiss.

I pull away slowly and get back on my toes while her arms tighten around my waist

—How are you?—. She asks. Her breath hitting my nose softly. That coffee blow making me close my eyes and start to wander. Her legs intertwined,resting over the table as her fingers graze the sheet,attempting to change the page of the book she's reading but instead taking her cup of coffee from beside her legs. The back of her shirt rising up a little and I can see a sneak peek of her perfect skin. Her lips caress the edge of the cup as she sips without making a sound. God she looks so alluring ...

—Mitchie?—. I shake my head and stare up at her eyes again. God I didn't space out again,did I?

—Are you okay? You've been spacing out too much lately—. Yeah I totally did.

—I'm sorry I was just thinking on something stupid—. Something really sexy. That's what my head screamed

—Want to share something,Mitch?—. She asks while a single finger start to play with the skin under my shirt. And it takes evening in me not to groan a the feeling. God,the things she does to me

—No,I'm fine. Hey,let's go somewhere—. She stares down at me with worry eyes but soon a perfect smile makes its way up her face. With a nod she unwraps one arm from around me and my body misses the warmth of it almost immediately

—Sure,let's go to our place—. Our place ... I love when she says that...

—The sky is bluer today—. I whisper out as relaxed as ever. Right now everything is gone. My family,Shane,Dallas ... everything is gone but her. My mind flies around us,just thinking about her. About how perfectly I fit between her legs,how perfect her fingers fit between mine. About how perfect her skin makes mine feel like glowing,how her chin fits over my shoulder;like it was made for it to be there for life.

Her lips touch the place under my ear and her fingers start to play with mine.

—From here,everything looks so beautiful always—. I nod faintly. And suddenly my stomach starts to hurt,bringing the memories of yesterday's morning along.

—They don't want me to see you again—. I mumble hoping she didn't hear. But her fingers stop and I feel her back start to straight up. She did hear

Everything is quiet for some seconds. Just the sound of the wind hitting the leafs of the tree beside us. And I wait for anything.

—It was not my fault. Your friends started it—. I nod and take her hand in mine.

—It's not because of that—. She turns and her eyes pierce mine. But when I notice they start to water,she looks away.

—I knew it—. She whispers out. Her voice cracks and I feel the moment when her tear falls down my hand.  
This shouldn't be like this ...

* * *

Mary's POV

—Sometimes I stand here and imagine this is another world. Another galaxy in which everybody is equally worth it—. I feel my heart ache a little as I hear a muffled laugh from her

—That place doesn't,will never exist—. She whispers with a shake of her head. It's too weird seeing Mitchie this way. She's always so cheerful and smily ... seeing her this way is just painful. But then again,she's human and she has feelings. Feelings not anybody would understand

I take her hand and turn her to me. Her nose grazing mine while her hands go to my chest for support

—It doesn't have to be like that—. I whisper looking straight to her eyes. But soon hers are looking to the ground. The last thing I want to see is seeing her cry.

—Mitch ... Not because people says it's wrong,it really is. We know what we feel and we know it's okay. The love I have for you isn't any cheaper or any more expensive than the one you have for me. It's just love and we just feel it—. I trace the back of my fingers down her cheek and under her chin,lifting it up.  
Her eyes are watering and I know she's putting all her power into not crying ... so strong.

May be cliche but I feel the grey clouds going away from upon us when I picture the corner of her lips lifting up. Shining that beautiful and perfect smile of hers. And then her arm goes around my neck,pulling herself closer before our foreheads touch softly

—I will always be with you Mary—. Her breath hits my senses making me close my eyes as I taste the sweetness of her words.

—Is that a promise?—.

—It's an oath—.

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes & thanks for reading xx. **


End file.
